To Marry An Asgardian Prince: Part Two
by EnnaArik
Summary: To ensure the future of her people Princess Vilvi of Veanari enters an arranged marriage with a prince from Asgard, Thor, despite her affections veering more towards his brother Loki. Three years after the announcement of the engagement, the coronation of Thor is just around the corner but a series of events unfolds and puts the happy day on hold as well as the marriage.
1. Chapter One

**Welcome to part two of my To Marry An Asgardian Prince series. The events of this story will take place during the first Thor movie. I just want to thank everyone again who read Part One, and I hope you all enjoy Part Two.**

Today was more than likely the second biggest day of Vilvi's life. Well, it really wasn't all that important to her in all honesty but she had to pretend it was a big deal. Today was Thor's coronation. Today was the day Thor became King of Asgard.

Vilvi had spent the last three years basically trapped in the manor her parents banished her to outside the Asgardian palace. Every trip she took to the palace, she was escorted by Mora and never left Mora's sight. She went to parties and feasts, never leaving Thor's side. She still attended sword training with Lady Sif, still monitored even then. Only Thor was allowed to visit her at her manor, constantly filling her ears with tales of his heroic battles. She saw little of Loki, and when she did see him talking to him was completely out of the question. During her training with Sif, Sif assured her Loki refused to court any other and that his affections for her seemed to remain. Vilvi couldn't deny the separation only seemed to make her grow fonder of Loki, which only made the pain of marrying Thor that much worse.

The gown Frigga had sent Vilvi for the coronation was a soft blue color. It made Vilvi looked so much more pale; it made her look sad, and she was sad. Mora watched from the corner of Vilvi's bedchamber as the handmaidens worked their fingers away on Vilvi's hair. Vilvi stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes empty. She didn't even recognized herself; not because of the clothes, or the hairstyle, but the sadness that had consumed her entire existence.

Mora dismissed the handmaidens as soon as Vilvi was ready. "Princess," Mora began as she approached Vilvi from the corner. "I have watched you for the last three years, I've seen the sadness grow deeper in you, and there's no way I can ever apologize to you enough. I know this is my fault, and I know this is why you've grown colder towards me even more so than before. I know there's really nothing I can do to ever earn your trust again, but there is something I can offer to try to amend for my mistake."

Vilvi looked at Mora with eyes swelled with tears. But they weren't so much tears of sadness as they were of anger. "You arranged this marriage, forced me into Thor's arms, both of which I took in silence. But then you betrayed my trust, the trust of your princess, and condemned me to this horrid life casted away. When I become the Queen of Asgard, the first thing I will do is banish you back to Veanari, you will be shamed and stripped of your title in the Veanarian court. You will lose everything, just as I have, but you will never feel the pain I feel because you will still be free to make your own decisions, a privilege you do not deserve."

Mora let Vilvi speak and only nodded in a silence response before she let a soft whimper fall from her lips, "You can go back to the palace."

Vilvi's eyes widened with a sense of shock and smidgen of hope she dared to feel. "What?" Her voice cracked as she asked Mora to repeat herself.

"You can go back to the palace." Mora repeated.

"My parents said I had to stay here until the wedding."

"I convinced them otherwise. Said you had made such great progress since your time in the manor and that you felt genuine affection towards Thor and wished to be closer to him."

"You lied to the King and Queen of Veanari?"

"It was the least I could do." Mora whispered as she looked away from her princess.

"Mora, I-"

"Please don't thank me, I don't deserve your thanks. This isn't a favor, it's an apology."

There was silence between the two, but in that silence they reached a certain sense of understanding of each other as Vilvi rode from her seat at her vanity and Mora gestured for her to follow as they began to make their way from the manor and to the palace for the coronation. Vilvi found herself alive with a certain new found sense of excitement at the thought of finally getting to leave this manor, and returning to the palace, returning to Loki.


	2. Chapter Two

Vilvi stood in between Frigga and Loki and she dared to look at Loki from the corner of her eye. This was the closest they had been in three years since they met in the library that one morning. The masses of people explored with love as Thor entered the ceremony hall and waltzed down the way, but Vilvi's eyes were on Loki. Every so often he'd glance over at her and she'd feel her face burn with a red blush. It wasn't until she caught Sif's warning glance in the corner of her eyes she snapped her attention back to Thor just in time to watch him approach the steps where they all stood awaiting him.

A hush fell over the people as Odin stepped forward, looking downward at his son who kneeled before his king. Odin spoke, his booming voice reaching out across the people as he begun to glorify his sons name on the day of his coronation. Vilvi did her best to cast the thoughts of Loki from her mind and focus on the task at hand, listening to Odin as he spoke. The more closely she heard his words, the deeper she felt her previously reinstated joy sink into the pits of her stomach.

She had been distracted with the thought of being allowed back into the palace and had almost forgot what this day really was. This was the day Thor was to become King, and soon enough he'd take Vilvi for his Queen. The thought poisoned her mind, but she tried her best to appear as joyous as everyone else in the hall as she looked at her future King and husband.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asked his son.

"I swear." Thor answered with a cocky smirk.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear!" Thor threw his arm in the air with pride.

"And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you..." An uneasy feeling came over Vilvi as Odin paused, and she saw a hint of confusion and fear in Thor's eyes. "Frost giants." Odin continued in a seemingly hushed whisper as he slammed the end of the his staff to the ground.

Confused whispers consumed the ceremony hall as Odin fled down the steps, gesturing for his sons to follow at his heel. Loki turned his head to Vilvi, a certain gaze of longing in his eyes as he hesitantly moved to follow the lead of his King. "Vilvi," Frigga whispered as she moved closer to Vilvi's side, "You must come with me." Frigga took Vilvi's hand just as Vilvi's eyes caught Sif's reassuring nod before Sif went to join the company of the Warrior's Three while Frigga pulled Vilvi gently along with her.

Frigga led Vilvi to a sitting room she didn't recall from her days at the palace. "Well, looks like someone bought you some time." Frigga said simply as she gestured Vilvi to sit on a large golden colored sofa.

"Excuse me?" Vilvi answered, somewhat confused.

"Odin never completed the ceremony, Thor is not yet King, whether he realizes that yet or not remains to be seen. And if Thor is not yet King…"

"The marriage will be postponed…" Vilvi mused out loud, a secret sense of joy blooming inside her as she let the thought set into his mind.


	3. Chapter Three

Vilvi waited in the sitting room with Frigga until Lady Sif came. "Vilvi," She called her name as she entered through the doors. "Thor and Loki are in the dining hall." She informed her.

"You should go, be there for Thor. I'm sure this may be a bit difficult for him, his coronation being put on hold like this." Frigga suggested, dismissing Vilvi with a flick of her wrist.

Vilvi, with wide eyes, was quick to join Sif at her side, following swiftly behind her as they made their way through the palace to the dining hall. Somewhere down the way they had been joined by the Warrior's Three, but Vilvi hadn't entirely noticed-she was distracted with the thought of seeing Loki again without the need to stand on ceremony.

"This was supposed to be my day of triumph." Vilvi could hear Thor's soft speak with a hint of sorrow as they neared the dining hall.

"It will come…in time." Loki spoke reassuringly as Vilvi, Sif, and the Warrior's Three all walked in.

"What's this?" Volstagg spoke almost as if in horror upon seeing a table toppled over.

As Vilvi came to stand at Sif's side, she saw Loki sitting with Thor-Thor whose face was twisted in anger, leering forward and refusing to turn to look at them while Loki spared an apologetic glance. Loki continued on to attempt to calm Thor while Vilvi and Sif tried their best to listen without seeming to obvious with their curiosity. "There's nothing you can do without defying father." Loki finally commented, trying to comfort Thor. In that simple moment a light came to Thor's eyes and one of horror widened Loki's hues, "No, no, no, no, no, I know that look!" Loki exclaimed as Thor rose to his feet.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor seemed insistent.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki demanded.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg questioned.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor proclaimed simply. Vilvi saw Loki cut his eyes down at his feet for a quick moment; the look in his eyes was one of both concern…and satisfaction. Almost as if he knew this was where his words would lead Thor to this decision, and it was intention to provoke this reaction from the start.

Fandral and Sif both presented arguments against Thor, but Vilvi's attention had shifted elsewhere. She cared little for the politics of the discussion, and was more concerned about the technicality of the wedding being postponed. As she let these thoughts run wild in her mind, her full attention was on Loki as he sat still, his eyes finding hers from across the room. It was like they were completely alone, tuning out everyone else and only concerned with one another. But it was Thor's booming voice that broke that concentration.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together? Fandral, Hogan, who lead you into the most glorious battles?"

"You did." Hogan recalled with a simple smirk.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did." Volstagg answered with a chuckle.

Thor laughed and turned to Sif, "And who proved wrong all that scoffed the idea that a young maiden could become one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." Sif shrugged with a cocky grin.

"True, but I supported you Sif." Thor commented with a smile. Thor turned to face them all now, a look of confidence playing along his features. "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."


End file.
